Dawn of the Devastation
by Sick Hacker1990
Summary: In the world, A plan is forming, that could destroy the world.
1. The Terror Begins

  
  
****  
**Chapter one**  
****  
**The Terror begins**

****

****

It all started with a vacation.  
  
To London, France, actually.  
  
The 2by4 family were getting away from the cul-de-sak to enjoy a couple of days of relaxation. No one knew the day they would arrive would be the beginning of our story.

****

**[Latrue's Landing Strip, 9:01 AM, 7/13/04]**

**   
  
**  
Bill 2by4 had gotten off the plane first, followed by Winnie and Johnny. Other than the people on the plane getting off, The Plane strip was completly deserted.  
  
"Hmmmm........ This is weird." Bill says as he got off. "I'll Go check out what this is all about."  
  
Winnie then blurts out, "I'll go with you." She turns to Johnny. "Son, you and you're friend Plank go wait over by that bench."  
  
Like the simple kid that he is, he carries his friend over to the near-by bench, while his parents went somewhere. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited.  
  
After 20 minutes, Johnny discovered something. "Buddy, I think my parents are leaving without me!" He tells to his friend, Plank. Yes, the friend is a block of wood, but we have to give him points for actually having a friend.  
  
And, if you didn't already know, Johnny's a dimwit.  
  
After getting up, he headed in the direction his parents went, his buddy in hand.  
  
Around a couple of bends, he comes up to a big mansion. It had old, Brownish-red walls, almost also covered by vines. Now, a normal person would never think of going in there, and Johnny was between those lines. So he asked Plank. Somehow, this wood piece says to go in.  
  
After opening the door to the house, he gasped

**[The Skies over the cul-de-sak, 11:56 AM]** ****

A cool wind went through the air, as a seagul with a bottle in his leg, flew in it. It glided down to the pavement, and took a look around it, and then tried to take the bottle off. It stopped when he heard a familliar voice.  
  
"NESTOR!" A big kid, probably 14, came running to the seagul, grabbing it and giving it a hug, dropping pounds of trash out of his pockets. "YOU CAME HOME!"  
  
The Seagul, if you didn't already know that the seagul did meet the huge child once, gave a sigh in it's head. It had met the child a year ago, and never wanted to meet him again. It was wrong.  
  
"Huh, what's this?" The child said, when he saw the bottle. He takes the bottle off, giving the seagul enough time to fly away "It must be the alien force field of dog house monsters From the Planet of the Chicken barn animals, where this will self-destruct the enemy into a chicken fried plate of crispy....." A paper falls out of it. ".....Or maybe it might be a bottle with a paper in it, who would know."  
  
The kid grinns in delight, forgetting about Nestor escaping, or how the bottle reminded him of monster movies. His short attention span was focused on the paper that came from the bottle. "Oh, goody goody goody! Mail for Ed, Mail for Ed, Mail for ED!" The so-called Ed starts to run around, then running to his home.

**[Ed's room, 11:58 AM]**

**   
  
**  
The room had not been clean for the last year or so. There's trash under his hole-driven bed, there's trash on the walls, there's trash under his recliner. There's gravy in his bath tub, and his closet........ **YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE CLOSET!!!!!!!** There's monster movie posters all across the walls, and comics and statues everywhere. But this was where Ed called his home.  
  
Ed took a seat in his recliner and looked at the paper. He didn't move for days. He just centered his eyes on that paper, and that paper only.

**[Ed's room, 10:45AM, 7/19/04]**

"Ed! Oh Ed!" Came a call from the outside. When hearing the familiar voice, Ed took the focus off the paper and on the person outside his window.  
  
"Hey Eddy!" The lug said to the figure outside. After Eddy went through the always open window, Ed noticed that the third 'Ed' in the trio, Edd (Or Double D, as Eddy calls him), was missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Double D?" The kid asked the short one. Eddy took a sigh, then spoke, in a sarcastic and annoyed voice, "Double D's at some stupid birthday party. Which is great! Cause he's the only way we can make good signs." He then noticed the paper in Ed's hand. "Hey, Ed, what's that paper?"  
  
Ed, having a small brain, bringing with it a short memory, asked, "What paper, Eddy?" He smiled, then goes into a blank face. Then he noticed the paper in his hand. "Oh, you mean this paper?"  
  
"Yeah, 'O' smart one." Says the three haired child. He then grabs the paper out of Ed's hand, and looks at it. "What's it say?" Ed replies, "I don't know, It's written in chinese or glotterlef." The tiny Eddy looks back, confused. "What'cha say? Whatever, it don't matter." He then focuses on the paper. "Hmmmmm...... It looks like Johnny 2-4 wrote it............. Though he writes so bad, I can't really know what it......" He was interrupted by the sound of Ed's door opening. There, a small, yet bigger than Eddy, figure walking into the room.  
  
"Ummm...... hi Sarah." Said Ed, who is scared of this monster of a sister. Eddy, on the other hand, thought that she was a brat. "Beat it, Sarah."   
  
Sarah didn't really do anything. She'd yell, and make the three want to be dead, even just get a little happy over Edd, but then and there, she did nothing. Even to put it this way, she didn't seem to have any emotions in her face at that time.  
  
"Sarah?" Ed asked the sister. Still, no movement.  
  
"Huh, what'da know." Eddy explained. "The Brat actually learned........." Sarah then kicked Eddy down.   
  
"Sarah, mom told you that....." Ed would of finished that, only if Sarah didn't throw a table at him. After she was done with Ed, Sarah turned to Eddy, , who was still on the floor. Eddy was going to say something, but he couldn't. He was in the state of shock, as Sarah picks up one of Ed's pointy statues. Slower and Slower she walked, amazingly able to sharpen the points on the head using her hands. When she was about to stab the shocked Eddy, he was pulled back, leading Sarah to stab the statue into the floor.  
  
"Sarah!" Said Ed, who recovered from the table a few minutes ago. "Don't use my Evil Stan to kill things!" He propped Eddy back up, who instanly went out of the shock. They both ran away, yet Sarah did not go running after them. She just signaled to someone outside the window and went through the door.

**[Ed's House:Upper, 11:01 AM]**

Three kids: Rolf, Jimmy, and Nazz walk in, though they do not say anything or do anything other than walk in. In fact, they look almost exactly like Sarah. They then start to listen, Listen for a sound.  
  
_TAP  
_  
_TAP  
_  
_TAP_  
  
They hear the sound, and turn to a door being opened. They see Ed and Eddy run into the room, and slam the door, hoping that Sarah wouldn't get through. They turn to the three, then look at each other.  
  
"Ed?" Asked Eddy.  
  
"Yes, Eddy" said the other.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that Jimmy, Rolf, and Nazz are here because of us?"  
  
"Ummmmmm.................. I don't know.............."  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two run into Ed's dining room. The three just walk, walk a zombie like walk that could chill your bones. The Ed's run into the Kitchen, then the Play Room, then upstairs, and into Ed's parents room. Yet the three kept following. Soon, the two Ed's run into a wall, where the three corner them. The Ed's had no where to run, no place to hide, and the three kept walking toward the two. It looked grim for the Ed's.  
  
Unless if Eddy didn't fall out of that window behind him.  
  
Eddy, after falling from a two-story house, and getting back up (Well, this is a cartoon for god's sake), he could hear the biggest Ed scream bloody murder. Then all grew silent.

_TO BE COUNTINUED................._


	2. The story of nerd man

**The story that seems to have nothing to do with the story but it does**

One Day in the school Hall, David Johnson was walking through the halls. When all of a sudden......

A Were-Nerd Jumped out pf the Special Ed Room, and bit David's leg

David: **A H H H H H H H ! ! ! !**

And then all of the coolness was leaving David.

From then on he was faster than a speeding spitball. More powerful than a pocket protector. And able to EAT tall buildings with his huge Buck-teeth.

HE WAS-

**NERD-MAN!**

Nerdman couldn't fly, so he ran around making noises.

**BUT HE DID HAVE POWERS!**

_LAZER VISION_

_TOWEL-SHEILD_

_BUCK-TEETH OF STEEL_

..............And I have no idea what the underwear is for.

And now for the story.....

**THE FIRST ADVENTURE OF NERD MAN!  
  
THE PLOT OF THE EVIL CAPTAIN CRAYOLA MARKER**

**   
  
**  
It was a normal day at school......  
  
Teacher: Bla!  
  
...........But Then  
  
BOOM  
  
The evil Captain Crayola Marker crashed in with his Teacher's Pet Machine, and he began to turn the children into teacher pets.  
  
David Johnson had to do something, so then  
  
David turned into NERD MAN!  
  
David: (Running-Flying) WOOSH!  
  
David crashes through the machine's window, and goes for the punch. Too bad Marker dodged just before N-M. Marker then runs like a scared rabbit, with Nerd-Man right behind him.  
  
Nerd-Man chased the captain to his Crayon Cave! Things looked good, Nerd was catching up....  
  
** SLAM**  
  
The gate to the cave shut. There was no way in. So he used his buck teeth of steel to break the gate. Unluckly enough, the gate was steel proof. So he used his lazer eyes to to melt the gat away.  
  
David: Woosh  
  
and he ran right in.  
  
EVIL Captain: You just stepped into my trap, Nerd!  
  
** Slam**  
  
Nerd Man was trapped in the TRAP - O - MATIC...................Just 39.99 at Slack's Evilist shop of Evilness  
  
"JUST FIVE STEPS AWAY FROM WORLD DOMINATION!!!! AND FREE GRUB!!!"  
  
Evil Captain: HA HA HA  
  
But the evil captain crayola marker could not trap him for long.  
  
** Chomp**  
  
Nerd ate it using his teeth  
  
Nerd Man: You can't trap me for long!  
  
Crayola: What! You snot-nosed little son-of-  
  
Nerd covers Captain's mouth  
  
Nerd: You can't say that in a children's comic!  
  
Crayola: But I can do this! (Punches Nerd Man)  
  
Nerd: NO!  
  
_WELCOME TO THE CENTER OF THE STORY!!!  
  
Nerd Man: Here we disrupt the story and action, and tell you some boring yet interesting facts.  
  
E=mc2  
  
I hope that 'that' was not too annoying. Now back to the story.  
  
Go to the end for the end fact  
_  
**POW! WAM! PUNCH! BOB!  
**  
It looked like the end of nerd man, But Wait!!!  
  
He forgot that his towel kept him safe from attacks!  
  
Captain: You have not defeated me!  
  
Then Crayola brought out his pie machine!  
  
Captain: I will use the power of pie to defeat you! (It shoots out a pie, and it hits Nerd)  
  
**SPLAT**  
  
Nerd (Pulls of the pie): That's dumb!  
  
**SPLAT  
**  
Another Pie hits him. Nerd gets mad.  
  
**PUNCH! SMACK! PAW!  
**  
Captain: Okay, you beat me!** I GIVE!  
**  
_AND SO NERD MAN STOLE A MACHINE   
  
FROM THE CAPTAIN, AND TURNED   
  
THE KIDS BACK FROM TEACHER PETS   
  
AND THE SCHOOL WAS SAVED._  
  
Kids: **BOO! NO! WE DON'T WANT SCHOOL! NOO! AHH! DESTROY SCHOOL! GO AWAY YOU NERD! NOOOO!  
**  
Nerd: So you don't like school?  
  
Kids: **NO!**  
  
Nerd: So would you rather be pets?  
  
_cricket chirp_  
  
Nerd: Thought so.  
  
_NOW FOR A END OF STORY FACT:  
  
Eye spelled backward is eye!  
  
See you next time!  
_  
**THE END**

So what does this have to do with this story? It might be closer to it than you think. Yet, you have to wait. You gotta, cause' I don't have all the chapters done. If I did, you'd still won't get them all at the same time. That ruin the whole story, and the cliff hanger thing. So keep waiting.

For the next adventure of:

**NERD MAN!!!!!!!!**


End file.
